creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Furcht und Schrecken - Einsame Kreaturen
Wo gehen wir hin?... '' ''Ich wünschte, ich wüsste die Antwort darauf. Eine Antwort. Irgendeine. Egal wie sie aussieht. Wohin geht der Mensch? Was macht ihn aus? Weshalb rotiert die Achse der Welt, Runde um Runde in ihrer schrecklichen Einsamkeit, verloren in der erbarmungslosen Leere des Alls... Was bedeutet das Ich? Wie definiert sich Macht, Stärke und Schönheit? So viele Dinge, deren Antworten ich gerne wüsste. Wissen muss! Zu viele Dinge... Mein Kopf schwirrt. Doch für den Moment... ein Sieg! '' ''Ein kleiner erfolgreicher Zwischenschritt auf meinem ganz persönlichen Pfad zur Vervollkommnung. Wenn nur das Auge nicht wäre... 17. Akt - Kälte Ich presse den zerbrechlichen Körper des Mädchens an mich, während ich mich durch die zähe, elektrisierte Substanz der Konvergenzzone kämpfe. Atmen kann man hier tatsächlich und die „Luft“ schmeckt nach Veilchen, gebrannten Mandeln und frischem Blut. Ich sauge gierig Zug um Zug in mich auf, den scheußlichen Nachgeschmack von Bedrängnis, Moder und kaltem Stein verdrängend. Transluzente Motten umschwirren uns und ich habe vergessen, wo Links ist und wo Rechts... geschweige denn Oben und Unten. Und wieder sind dort kleine schwarze Hände die aus dem Nirgendwo hervor wuchern und nach meinen Knöcheln schnappen. Kleine, halte durch... denke ich unwillkürlich, als ich den Lebenssaft aus ihrem Arm in Form von tiefroten Schmetterlingen davonflattern sehe. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich weiß, dass sie mich gehört hat. Natürlich hat sie das. Und irgendwie macht mich das Stolz. Stolz auf meine Wenigkeit und ja... tatsächlich auch stolz auf sie. Spuckend und hustend breche ich aus der Wand hervor und befinde mich wieder im Hier und Jetzt. Am Horizont gebiert die schwarze Erde eine blutrote Sonne und ich weiß, dass es fast zu spät ist um noch lebend aus der ganzen Geschichte herauszukommen. Ich blicke zurück, die Betonmauern empor, vorbei am Stacheldraht. Dort ist niemand. Warum steht dort niemand? Warum höre ich keine Schreie? Keine Schüsse, kein Schmerz, kein erbärmliches Verrecken vor den Mauern von Freemans Folterkeller? Eigentlich habe ich mit einer wilden Fuchsjagt gerechnet... Der irre Arzt und das Mädchen müssten mir doch schon längst ein ganzes Battalion schwerstbewaffneter Schutzleute auf den Hals gehetzt haben... was zum Teufel...? Plötzlich kichert Luna stillvergnügt und schlingt mir den unverletzten Arm um den Hals. Der Anderen hängt unbrauchbar an ihrer Seite herab. Ich zuckte unter der ungewohnten Berührung zusammen, lasse sie jedoch gewähren. Was.... was ist denn los? Da war ein Schlüssel unten. Beim Papier. Im Keller. ...Und? *kichern* Luna! Ich... ich habe ihn genommen und den Leuten gegeben. ...Welchen Leuten Luna?! Denen, die hinter den Gittern leben.Sie sind jetzt nicht mehr hinter den Gittern. Sie sind jetzt... „Frei!“, beende ich ihren Gedanken laut. Und dann höre ich endlich die Schreie und Schüsse auf die ich gewartet habe. Doch sie gelten nicht mir. Langsam drehe ich mich weg und besteige gemeinsam mit dem Kind die Anhöhe nördlich der Anstalt. Oben angekommen ducke ich mich in den schützenden Ausläufern des Waldes zusammen und wir beobachten, wie sich das steinerne Vermächtnis menschlicher Selbstüberschätzung nach und nach rot färbt. In den ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne fallen Insassen und Aufseher, Ärzte und Patienten übereinander her und zerreißen sich gegenseitig wie die wilden Tiere. „Und ihr dachtet, man könnte uns beherrschen...“, schnaube ich verächtlich und schaue dem Treiben mit mildem Lächeln zu. Es ist unschön. Roh und ursprünglich. Das Blut schäumt die grauen Mauern empor. Tatsächlich gewinnen am Ende der Schlacht die Häftlinge die Überhand und die Tore werden aufgebrochen. Nicht viele haben das Gemetzel überlebt. Doch die wenigen Auserwählten taumeln nun, geblendet von Sonne und Blutdurst, hinaus in ein neues Leben. Ihren Schatten sind lang und ihre Hände rot vom Blut der besiegten Autorität. Vor ihnen liegt eine glänzende Zukunft! Ich schlucke den Sarkasmus herunter und versuche, mich für sie zu freuen. Schließlich habe ich bereits einmal das Selbe durchgemacht. Ich wende meinen Blick gelangweilt von diesen bedeutungslosen Ameisen ab und fokussiere mich auf eine schlanke Gestalt, die Abseits der Anderen mitten im toten, menschlichen Schlamm steht. Sie macht keine Anstalten den anderen durch das Tor zu folgen. Ich verenge meine Augen und warte gespannt ab. Bereits während der Schlacht hat sie meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Kämpfer beider Seiten schienen diese Person zu meiden wie den Teufel in Person und gleichzeitig forderte niemand so viel Blutzoll wie sie... außerdem schien es mir ein ums andere mal als habe sie die Fähigkeit sich zu... Ich blinzle und auf einmal befindet sich auf dem Hof nur noch ein, aus der Distanz kaum wahrnehmbares, schwarzes Rauchwölkchen und die dunkle Silhouette steht plötzlich auf der Mauer, lässig an einen der kleinen Wachtürme gelehnt. Tatsächlich! Teleportation... Der heller werdende Morgen offenbart unnatürlich blasse Gesichtszüge und verlängerte Gliedmaßen, sowie einen Wust schwarzen Haares. Mehr ist aufgrund der Entfernung nicht zu erkennen. Gemächlich schlendert die Kreatur auf dem Wehrgang entlang. Nach genauerer Betrachtung erkenne ich fasziniert, dass sie mit bloßen Händen den Stacheldraht zu „ernten“ scheint. Ich setzte Luna hinter einer großen Wurzel ab und krieche ein paar Schritt aus meinem Versteck hervor, in der Hoffnung etwas besser sehen zu können. Die Gestalt pflückt noch ein paar Schlingen Draht und wendet dann abrupt den Kopf in meine Richtung. Erschrocken zucke ich zurück und mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich unangenehm, doch ich fange mich schnell wieder. Wovor sollte ich Angst haben? Drei von den Kerlen habe ich immerhin schon getroffen und zwei davon sind jetzt tot! Selbstsicher grinsend stehe ich auf und winke der Kreatur provokant zu. Tatsächlich winkt sie nach kurzem zögern zurück. „Wehe du baust jetzt irgendeine Scheiße...“, knurrt Phobos angespannt in meinem Hinterkopf und aus dem Dickicht ertönt ein leises Wimmern von Lunas Seite. „Seit still!“, zische ich und ignoriere die Beiden. Soll der Kerl da unten nur kommen! Etwas besseres hätte mir heute gar nicht passieren können. Heute ist ein guter Tag. Ein Blut-Tag! Und dann materialisiert er sich plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung direkt vor meine Nase. Meine anfängliche Sicherheit schmilzt dahin wie Eis in der Sonne und ich muss mich wirklich zusammenreißen um nicht wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen einen Satz nach hinten zu machen. Es ist der Clown. Während meiner Studien über die abnormen Kreaturen dieser Welt, hatte ich mich nur am Rande mit ihm befasst und weiß eigentlich so gut wie nichts über ihn. Doch seine markante, schwarzweiße Erscheinung ist unverkennbar. Er ist sehr groß und dürr und trotz seiner gebeugten Haltung überragt er mich noch um mehr als einen Kopf. Das dunkle, verfilzte Haar hängt in dicken Zotteln bis auf seine Schultern herab und die krallenartigen Spitzen seiner mageren Finger schleifen beinahe den Boden. Er ist ganz still, nicht einmal ein Atemhauch ist zu vernehmen und ich bete zu allen mir bekannten Göttern und Dämonen, dass er das Pochen meines Herzens nicht hören kann. Blut, fremdes warmes Blut tröpfelt von seinen Händen in das vom Morgentau benetzte Gras und rinnt aus seinen hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln über das schneeweiße Kinn. „I... ist das Schminke oder gehst du nicht so oft raus...?“, versuche ich zu scherzen, doch irgendwie misslingt der Lacher ziemlich kläglich, da ab der Hälfte des Satzes meine Stimme versagt. Die letzten paar Stunden haben mich wohl wirklich ziemlich mitgenommen... Langsam wiegt der Kerl seinen Oberkörper vor und zurück. Die dunklen Lippen teilen sich und entblößen zwei Reihen haifischartiger Zähne und eine lange, tiefschwarze Zunge, mit der er sich das Blut vom Mund leckt. „Kommt, kommt alle herbei! Ob groß, ob klein! Der beste Clown aller Zeiten! Der einzig wahre Laughing Jack!“ Das wirklich Gruselige an seiner Stimme ist nicht die Tatsache, dass sie mich an eine tiefere, kratzigere Version von Zimbo erinnert, einem Clown den David (oder Ich? Oder Phobos...?) in seinem alten Leben einmal im Zirkus gesehen hatte, sondern wie leise sie ist. Kaum mehr als ein leichter, abwesender Hauch. Nimmt er mich überhaupt wahr? Meine Frage erübrigt sich als Jack, „Laughing“ Jack, den rechten Arm vorstreckt, und mit einer seiner blutverschmierten Klauen mein Kinn packt und so meinen Kopf nach oben zwingt. In dunklen, dick umrandeten Höhlen liegen kleine stechende Augen, mit bläulich weißen Iriden und stecknadelkopfgroßen Pupillen darin. „Hallo kleiner Freund...“, rasselt der Clown glücklich. „Möchtest du ein Ballontier haben?“ Ich reiße meinen Kopf ruckartig zurück und stolpere einen hastigen Schritt nach hinten. Zarter Dunst steigt aus den farblosen Wiesen, von denen die Anstalt umgeben ist und das blasse, rosastichige Petrol des Morgenhimmels ertrinkt nach und nach in kräftigstem Blau. Gänseblümchen schlagen die Blütenblätter zurück und wenden ihre gelben Gesichter der dominanter werdenden Sonne zu. Zumindest die, die noch übrig sind. Die noch nicht vom Frost verschlungen wurden. Es ist eiskalt und ich friere. Genau. Ich friere. Selbst bei Tageslicht geht von den Augen der Kreatur ein dumpfes Glühen aus und dieses Glühen frisst sich gerade unangenehm in meine Stirn. „Du bist bereits seit sehr langer Zeit hier oder?“, frage ich bemüht ruhig. „Du bist alt. Woher kommst du?“ Der deformierte Kerl durchbohrt mich weiterhin mit seinem Blick und das irre Grinsen verschwindet keine Sekunde aus seinem Gesicht. Plötzlich hoppelt aus dem Dickicht ein kleines Kaninchen, irgendetwas muss es aufgeschreckt haben. Abgemagert, mit kahlen Stellen im Pelz. Es sieht krank aus. Diese Welt... diese Welt ist im Begriff zu sterben..., fährt es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf. Und ich sterbe mit ihr. Ich muss uns ein neues Herz schaffen... Desorientiert und mit geweiteten Augen will das Tier über die Wiese ins Tal flüchten, doch der Clown ist schneller. Der Kopf des erbarmungswürdigen Wesens zerplatzt mit einem ekelerregenden Krachen unter seinem Absatz. Der Körper wird kurz von ein paar letzten, verzweifelten Spasmen geschüttelt, dann liegt er still. Und sein Blut versickert in der toten Erde zu unseren Füßen. Diese Welt stirbt... Jack klaubt den warmen Kadaver vom Boden auf und halt ihn mir mit einem schiefen Lächeln hin. Ich greife nach kurzem Zögern zu und versuche nicht in das zerstörte Gesicht zu blicken. Eine Freudenträne kullert aus dem Augenwinkel des Clowns. Dort wo sie zu Boden fällt, verdorrt das steif gefrorene Gras und wird zu Asche. „Du bist die Verkörperung der Einsamkeit, nicht wahr? Ein trauriges Missgeschick der Natur.“ Meine Worte klingen hart und kalt, doch innerlich drohe ich zu verbrennen. Etwas in mir scheint aufgerissen zu sein. Eine alte Wunde, nicht mehr als eine blasse Narbe, so zart und hell, dass sie bereits aus meiner Erinnerung verschwunden war. Das Grinsen des monochromen Clowns schneidet grell und stechend durch das sanfte Licht des herandämmernden Tages. Ergeben schließe ich die Augen und konzentriere mich voll und ganz auf mein Innerstes. Was mir von dort entgegen grinst, ist nicht weniger abscheulich als mein Gegenüber, also öffne ich sie schnell wieder, drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und schreite zügigen Schrittes zwischen die dumpfem Schatten der Bäume, Luna hinter mir herschleifend. Wenn er uns nicht meiner wegen folgt, dann wird sie ihn schon anlocken. „Zeig mir welche Farbe dein Blut hat...“, flüstere ich rau und schleudere den Leichnam des Kaninchens hinter mich. „Wohin des Weges?!“, kreischt der Narr mit seiner grässlichen Stimme und springt mir kichernd hinterher. Zwischenspiel: Als der entfesselte Hass der Gefangenen über die Einrichtung kam, befand sich Maria Stanley nicht mehr innerhalb der Mauern der Anstalt. Nach den aufwühlenden Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht hatte sie sich mit dem Einverständnis ihrer Vorgesetzten frei genommen und befand sich gerade mit Thomas Neumann auf der Einfahrt, in Begriff ihr Auto aufzuschließen, als sie die ersten Schreie vernahm. Sie verharrten und lauschten, während sich ihre Augen mit wachsendem Entsetzen füllten und ihr Herz schneller schlug. Bestialisches Gebrüll, Schüsse und hundertfache Todesschreie quollen über die Wehrgänge und tropften an den Efeu überwucherten Mauern herab wie giftiges Öl. Die junge Frau wich zurück. „Scheiße!“, fluchte ihr Kollege, zückte seine Waffe und ging auf die großen Torflügel zu. „Nein Thomas, bitte..“, hauchte Maria. „Bitte bring mich nach Hause.“ Er blickte zu ihr zurück, in ihre flehenden tiefblauen Augen und auf die notdürftig verbundenen Handgelenke. Man hatte ihr provisorisch einen Schmerzmittelcocktail verabreicht und die gebrochenen Knochen geschient. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, sich nicht direkt in der Klinik behandeln zu lassen. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau weshalb. Sie wollte nur fort. Thomas fluchte noch einmal, dann ging er zurück zum Auto. Von nacktem Grauen gepackt sprangen sie in den Wagen und verließ den Ort der Tragödie, während hinter ihnen die blutbesudelten Tore aufschwangen und die Überlebenden des Massakers in die Morgensonne taumelten. Der junge Mann auf der anliegenden Hügelkuppe nahm weder sie, noch das zweite flüchtende Fahrzeug war, dass plötzlich aus einer versteckten Einfahrt an der Ostseite schoss. Er hatte nur Augen für eine dürre Gestalt die an einem der Wachtürme lehnte. Thomas war eigentlich eine stille und ausgeglichene Person. Er war ziemlich groß und schlank, hatte kurze braune Haare, einen ordentlich gestutzten Bart und eine Affinität für trostlose Hemden. Die grauen Augen in seinem unscheinbaren Gesicht, sonst so ruhig und nachdenklich, brannten nun von einem inneren, seltsamen Feuer. Mit versteinerter Miene heizte er über die leere Kraftfahrstraße während Maria neben ihm apathisch auf ihre Handgelenke starrte. Seine grobknochigen Finger krampften sich um das abgegriffene Lenkrad und in ihm tobten ernsthafte Schuldgefühle. Er kam sich vor wie ein Fluchtwagenfahrer, hin und hergerissen zwischen der Loyalität gegenüber seiner Kameraden, die wahrscheinlich gerade von den Irren in Stücke gerissen wurden, und seinen Gefühlen für Maria. Er hatte sie vor ca. fünf Jahren auf der Arbeit kennengelernt. Sie war damals gerade frisch vom Militärdienst, hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, und wollte eigentlich nur übergangsmäßig an der Klinik ihres Vaters arbeiten. Doch aus einem Jahr waren dann zuerst zwei, dann drei und letztendlich fünf geworden, fünf Jahre in denen die junge Frau stets kühl und distanziert, ja geradezu abweisend geblieben war. Und trotzdem hatte Ben irgendwann bemerkt, dass er mehr als nur kollegialen Respekt und Freundschaft für sie empfand. Ungehört und unerwidert musste er sich mit seiner Sehnsucht herum quälen, bis es vor etwas weniger als einem Monat zu einem unvorhersehbaren Zwischenfall gekommen war. Einer der Patienten, ein magerer junger Mann, war ausgebrochen und hatte im Op-Saal ein Blutbad angerichtet. Unscheinbar war er gewesen, still und verhärmt. Thomas hatte nie sonderlich viel Kontakt mit den Patienten gesucht, was kaum verwunderlich war. Solche Menschen hatten nun einmal keinen sonderlich guten Ruf. Solche Menschen. Mit denen gab man sich nicht ab! Man bewachte sie und hielt sie von der unschuldigen Bevölkerung fern! „Wir werden alle brennen...“ Thomas fuhr zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb. Marias blutleere Lippen bewegten sich und heiser gekrächzte Worte quollen hervor. „Was... was meinst du? Werden die Schmerzen schlimmer? Ich bringe dich sofort zu einem Arzt!“, haspelte er, da er sie nicht genau verstanden hatte. „G...glaubst du jemand hat bereits die Polizei gerufen? Denn... denn das sollten wir tun, die Polizei rufen meine ich, wenn wir....!“ Ihre linke Hand zuckte vor, wollte seinen Arm umklammern, doch der Schmerz hinderte sie daran. Sie stöhnte und biss ihre Lippe blutig. Die verletzte Hand glitt kraftlos zurück auf ihren Schoss, der stumpfe Blick richtete sich wieder gerade aus, auf die dahin fliegende Straße. „Wir haben so schlimme Dinge getan... So schlimme Dinge gewusst und nichts gesagt. Die Menschen dort unten...“ „Waren Monster!“, beendete Thomas ihren Satz bestimmt, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir sind die wahren Monster... Ich bin eines, du bist eines, mein Vater... mein...“, ihre Stimme versagte und sie musste sich räuspern, bevor sie erneut ansetzte. „Das wir uns Anmaßen über Schicksal und Freiheit anderer zu bestimmen, nur weil wir sie für geringer oder gefährlich halten... für anders...“ Ihr Begleiter schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Du.... du stehst noch unter Schock. Ich werde jetzt vorsichtshalber die Polizei informieren und dich dann sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen. Naja... wahrscheinlich wissen die schon was... geschehen ist, aber vorsichtshalber...“ Er kramte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und tippte mit zittrigen Fingern die Notrufnummer ein. Thomas war eine stille, ausgeglichene Person. Und er war fürsorglich. Er konnte zumindest fürsorglich sein, wenn sein Gegenüber ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete. In solchen Fällen dachte er immer an alles was nötig war, um das Wohlbefinden besagter Person zu sichern. Er dachte immer an alles. Nur an diesem Morgen hatte er etwas vergessen. Nicht nur Maria stand unter Schock. Und der Dunst, der aus den umliegenden Bergwiesen stieg und sich auf dem Asphalt niederschlug, machte die Straße glatt und unberechenbar. So kam es, dass ein verschrecktes Reh auf den Weg sprang und er es zu spät bemerkte. Bevor man am anderen Ende der Leitung den Notruf entgegennehmen konnte, überschlug sich das Auto bereits. 18. Akt – Begierden „Nach Hause!“, antworte ich, während ich mir einen Weg durch das Unterholz bahne. „Und wohin willst du? Jetzt nachdem wir dich befreit haben. Du solltest uns eigentlich dankbar dafür sein und dich revanchieren... Ich habe da auch eventuell eine kleine Bi....“ Ich zucke zusammen und bleibe abrupt stehen, als der Kerl, den ich bis gerade eben noch hinter mir vermutete, plötzlich vor mir auftaucht und den Weg versperrt. Lässig an den Stamm eines knorrigen Baumes gelehnt, verschränkt er die gummiartigen Arme vor der hageren Brust und zieht eine der aufgemalt wirkenden Augenbrauen hoch. „Euch dankbar sein? Euch?!“ Ein hohles Kichern gluckst aus seiner Kehle hervor und sofort kocht Wut in mir hoch. „Ich habe dich dort unten nirgendwo gesehen... Das kleine Mädchen schloss meine Zelle auf und hat irgendwie den Bannkreis... wenn ich nur wüsste...“ Seine heisere Stimme verkommt zu einem unverständlichen Gemurmel und Gekicher. Sollte in diesem Schädel irgendwann einmal ein klarer Verstand gehaust haben, hat er sich offenbar schon vor langer langer Zeit zersetzt... Ekel gesellt sich neben die Wut und die Ehrfurcht, doch langsam verschwimmen all diese Emotionen zu dem Schatten einer anderen. Gier. Ich will endlich weiter zeichnen. Und Gier spiegelt sich auch auf den Zügen meines Gegenübers wider. Der Clown löst sich aus seiner Position und geht langsam auf mich zu, denn irren Blick fest auf Luna gerichtet. Eine schwarz glänzende Zunge schlängelt zwischen den Lippen hervor schmeckt die Luft. Unwillkürlich schiebe ich mich zwischen das Monster und das Mädchen, die Hände abwehrend erhoben, das Gesicht wie versteinert. Ich weiß was dieses Wesen für gewöhnlich mit zerbrechlichen Körpern anstellt. Danach würde alles Wachs in meinem Atelier nicht mehr dafür ausreichen, Lunas Überreste zusammenzuflicken. Und immerhin brauche ich sie noch. „Zurück!“, rufe ich der bedrohlich anrückenden Kreatur angriffslustig entgegen und trete einen Schritt vor, während ich das Kind hinter mich schiebe. Es hat bisher keinen Ton von sich gegeben und nur unbeteiligt in den Wald gestarrt, das blasse Gesicht umschwebt von spinnenseidigem Blond. „Weißt du was das Erwachsenwerden mit Kindern anstellt? Es raubt ihnen jeglichen Frohsinn...“ Jacks kratzige Stimme versagt und ich sehe, dass sich erneut milchige Tränen in seinen Augen sammeln. Letztendlich sind wir alle davon überzeugt, etwas gutes oder zumindest sinnvolles zu tun, denke ich betrübt und nehme eine Kampfposition ein. „Phobos!“, zische ich in mich hinein und lausche. Eigentlich seltsam. Er hat sich noch gar nicht gemeldet... „Ich will mich nur bei ihr bedanken... und ein bisschen mit ihr spielen bevor es zu spät ist!“, wispert Jack und lächelt breit. „Würdest du mir bitte aus dem Weg gehen kleiner Mann?“ Nichts da!, denke ich und fahre mit der Zunge über meine trockenen Lippen. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“, sage ich laut und mit fester Stimme. „Hast du schon vergessen? Du bist mir noch was schuldig, außerdem...!“ Ohne Vorwarnung schnellt der Arm der Kreatur vor und packt mich am Hals. „Dann eben nicht!“, geifert Jack und schleudert mich mit geballter Kraft gegen die knotige Rinde eines Baumes. Alle Luft wird aus meinen Lungen gepresst, meine Wirbelsäule kracht unheilverkündend und ich gebe ein überraschtes Keuchen von mir. Der Kerl ist verdammt schnell! Wütend und erschrocken versuche ich nach ihm zu treten, doch der lange, biegsame Körper ist außerhalb meiner Reichweite und der Tritt geht kläglich ins Leere. Unwillkürlich klammern sich meine Finger um die Handgelenke des Clowns, der mich mit einem Arm an dem schrundigen Baumstamm fest gepinnt hat. Ich ringe krampfhaft nach Atem und meine Füße scharren hilflos in der Luft. „Phobos!“,schreie ich innerlich verzweifelt. „Du blödes Arschloch! Komm endlich raus!!“ Ich ertappe mich dabei, dass ich den Kerl gerade zum ersten Mal wirklich vermisse. Dieser Umstand ist so ungewollt komisch, dass ein hartes, kaltes Lachen in meiner Brust anschwillt. Ein röchelndes Kichern entfährt mir, dann ist der letzte Sauerstoff in meinen Lungen verbraucht und ich fange an mich zu winden wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Jack lässt sich nach, sondern verzieht nur das Gesicht zu einer schiefen Grimasse. „Bist schon ein komischer Vogel... wirklich komisch...“, krächzt er und verstärkt den Griff um meine Kehle noch mehr. Dunkle Punkte beginnen am Rand meines Sichtfeldes herumzutanzen und eine lähmende Trägheit macht sich in meinen Gliedern breit. „Er erwürgt mich!“ durchfährt es mich. „Er tötet mich auf eine so banale Art und Weise und ich kann nicht einmal etwas dazu beitragen, um meinen Abgang ein wenig spektakulärer zu gestalten!“ „Phobos.!“, rufe ich noch einmal schwach und durchforste den leeren Raum hinter meinen Augen. „Phobos... hilf mir... bitte.“ „Wie war das?“, grollt eine hämische Stimme und ich zucke zusammen. Plötzlich ist er wieder da, sitzt gemächlich in einem Winkel meines Hirns und grinst mich unverschämt an! Zorn kocht in mir hoch und überdeckt für einen kurzen Moment sogar den Schmerz der in meinen Lungenflügeln tobt. „Du mieser...!“, fluche ich und will am liebsten auf ihn losgehen. „WIR STERBEN GERADE, FALLS DU DIESEM UMSTAND IN DEINER GRENZENLOSEN IDIOTIE NICHT BEMERKT HAST!“ Phobos gähnt herzhaft und streckt sich. „Kann sein.“, nuschelt er. „Mir relativ egal. Alle sterben irgendwann...“ Seit wann ist er denn auf diesen Zug aufgesprungen? „Lass den Scheiß, reiß dich zusammen und rette uns!“, kreische ich und merke, dass ich langsam augenscheinlich die Nerven verliere. Genau dieser Umstand scheint meinen bekloppten Bruder ungemein zu amüsieren, denn er lacht schallend. „Das ausgerechnet DU mich irgendwann mal nett um was bitten würdest, ist das lustigste was mir passiert seit.... hm... seit ich das Hirn aus dem Kopf von diesem einen Typ geprügelt hab!“ Mittlerweile ist unser Gesicht bläulich angelaufen und Arme und Beine zappeln kaum noch merklich in der Luft herum. Panik macht sich in mir breit. Das einzige was mir jetzt noch hilft, nicht vollends die Kontrolle zu verlieren und mich ergeben dem Sauerstoffmangel zu unterwerfen, ist die Distanz zwischen Körper und Geist, die ich mir in den letzten Jahren antrainiert habe. Eine zwingend notwendige Eigenschaft wenn man sich den Körper mit einem anderen Teilen muss. „Bitte....“, hauche ich schwach und werfe mich im mentalen Raum vor ihm auf die Knie. Offenbar genießt er dieses Machtspielchen, denn er macht keine Anstalten in Aktion zu treten, sondern grinst nur sadistisch. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragt er gedehnt. Weil wir sonst sterben! Will ich schreien, doch da kommt mir eine andere Idee. „Willst du wirklich so von der Welt scheiden? Kampflos von einem Clown erwürgt?!“ Ich appelliere an seine Arroganz und offenbar wirkt es, denn er scheint auf einmal angestrengt nachzudenken. „A...außerdem könnte er ein interessanter Gegner für dich sein! Hast du nicht Lust mal wieder richtig zu kämpfen?“ Ich spüre wie es in im rattert und sein langsames Denken treibt mich fast in den Wahnsinn. Dann erhellt sich sein Gesicht. „Du hast recht! Zwar ist er kein Mensch und sein Blut interessiert mich nicht... aber ein ordentlicher Kampf ist bestimmt gut fürs Immunsystem! Oder so...“ Sein Gesicht nimmt einen gierigen Ausdruck an. „PHOBOS WIRD NICHT KAMPFLOS VERRECKEN!“, brüllt er und ich spüre wie er die Kontrolle über unseren Körper übernimmt. Hoffnung keimt in mir auf, doch... Doch es scheint zu spät zu sein. Wir sind zu schwach.... Giftiges Kohlendioxid rinnt durch unser dicker werdendes Blut und es fällt mir immer schwerer meine Gedanken zusammen zu halten... Ich höre ein unflätiges Fluchen von Phobos' Seite dann verstummt er und der weiße Raum hinter unseren Augen zerfasert in schwarzem Nebel. Ein letales Rauschen erfüllt meinen Kopf und ich spüre, dass mein Herzschlag immer langsamer wird... das Ende vom Ende steht vor der Tür. Lustig. Und dann verschwindet der tödliche Klammergriff um unserer Kehle und der Körper fällt zu Boden wie ein Sack Kartoffeln. TheVoiceInYourHead (Diskussion) 03:55, 15. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang